Nande Kore?
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: Por circunstancias de la vida, Sakura Kinomoto entra en el chat oficial de la preparatoria de Osaka donde enseñará este año, encontrándose con un bastante arrogante y egocéntrico XiaoHunter18, del cual desconoce su identidad. Grande es el impacto que sufre cuando empieza a atar cabos; ¿Shaoran Li y XiaoHunter18? '¿Qué es esto'.


_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es obra de las genialosas CLAMP. La historia **sí** es mía, cualquier copia parcial o completa, o traducción del fic sin previo aviso, está estrictamente prohíbido._

_— Diálogos_

_«Pensamientos»_

_**N/A:** ¿Qué a qué viene el título? pues es como un... ''¿Qué mierda es ésta?'', aquí la relación de los protagonistas sufre altibajos, hasta que uno se pregunta, ''¿Qué es esto?'' bien, una explicación tonta y sin un punto concluyente muy claro, pero... xDuu_

_**Advertencias:** El script está justificado, ya que es una charla de chat y lo más coherente es que fuese de esta manera._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Restregó sus manos sudorosas contra sus piernas una y otra vez, a la par que tragaba gruesamente. Mañana era el día, y no había marcha atrás. Empezaría a dar clase en una preparatoria de Osaka, lo que significaba: adolescentes y más adolescentes. Niñatos impetuosos con las hormonas alteradas y malcriados. Sakura suspiró, sería todo un reto, ya se había acostumbrado a su vida en Tokyo y los chicos a los que le tocaba enseñar allí, y había sido difícil adaptarse así que empezaba a deducir que ahí no sería distinto.

Con una humeante taza de café, Sakura se sentó en el sofá y acomodó el portátil sobre sus muslos. Iba a probar un _chat_ que una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Luna, le recomendó. Así es, un sitio de computadoras interconectadas a la red global, donde particularmente podías hablar con otras personas que por más que no conozcas existe la posibilidad de que establezcas una conversación amigable con la otra. En su caso, era una forma de socializar mejor con otros profesores y alumnos, personas como ella con los nervios a flor de piel. Sorbió de su taza sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, y una vez éste se encendió, tecleó la página y se registró.

Tampoco iba a entretenerse con la tontería del nick, así que escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió, eso sí, siempre y cuando teniendo cuidado con no poner algo que fuese el objeto de burla de otras personas.

_Kyamond02._

Rodó los ojos y sonrió. Una manera poco ortodoxa de insinuar diamante en inglés, vaya idiota.

Un maullido llamó su atención y la castaña bajó la mirada hasta el piso, encontrándose con un peludo gato blanco que se paseaba parsimonioso por la sala, seguramente investigando lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Qué, Sr. Muffin?, ¿te complace la vista? —no pudo evitar formulárselo, a pesar de que el minino carecía del conocimiento necesario para comunicarse con ella. El gato simplemente maulló y estiró su cuerpo con pereza, y luego se instaló al lado de sus pies, tomándose su tiempo en acurrucarse.

Entrecerró los ojos y empezó a indagar por toda la web, era pequeña y con un diseño irrelevante, nada que llamase la atención. Buscó por algunas salas, para probar suerte y fichar a alguien conectado, pero a decir verdad no había mucho donde elegir.

___«_Son las once de la noche, se recordó. _Lo más probable es que estén durmiend_o._»_ Sí claro, como si un adolescente de dieciocho o diecisiete años hiciese algo como eso a esas horas.

_XiaoHunter18._

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con ese nombre tan... extraño. ¿Cazador? ¿cazador de qué?, meditó las posibilidades de que la persona detrás de _XiaoHunter18_ fuese un profesor y no se sorprendió al comprobar que serían pocas. De cualquier forma, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, mañana tenía que madrugar, a esas horas de la noche no pasaba nada bueno por la televisión más que tele-basura y marujeos y ya había limpiado hasta el techo de su apartamento.

Vaciló un poco antes de abrir la sala.

**Kyamond02: ¡Hola!**

Cogió otra vez su café y bebió un trago antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla y verificar si él había respondido.

**Kyamond02: ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**XiaoHunter18: Estaba ocupado, ¿te conozco?**

La esmeralda arrugó el ceño con extrañeza al leer su pregunta, ¿quién demonios dispararía una pregunta así en una chat ''anónimo''? Bufó con diversión,

**Kyamond02: No lo sé, genio; ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de que es un chat anónimo? digo, no hay nombres.**

**XiaoHunter18: Ah, ¿quién eres? nunca me había encontrado contigo.**

Sakura ensanchó los ojos. Vaya, el chico tenía que ser activo en la página para ser reconocer a las personas con las que había hablando. Pero una vez más, eran chiquillos con vida social más grande y vasta de la que ella tuvo a lo largo de sus 24 años.

**Kyamond02: ¿Estás de broma? es la primera vez que entro aquí.**

**XiaoHunter18: Lo que quiere decir que estás relacionado con la preparatoria Yamaha, porque si me equivoco, tendrías el acceso prohíbido al chat.**

**Kyamond02: ¡Hey! para tu información, soy una mujer.**

**XiaoHunter18: ¿En serio? perdóname, aunque tengo que admitir que tu nombre se me hace parecido al de una stripper...**

**Kyamond02: ¡Espera! ¿qué hay de malo con mi nick? ¡es bonito! **

**XiaoHunter18: ¿Y a qué viene ese dos?**

**Kyamond02: ¿Y qué viene ese dieciocho en tu nombre, es tu edad?**

**XiaoHunter18: Exacto, ¿la tuya es dos?**

Frunció el ceño y cuadró los hombros, ese muchacho empezaba a darle guerra recién. Estiró sus brazos por encima del portátil y se preparó para traquetear su dedos sobre las teclas.

**Kyamond02: Disculpa, pero eso no es así.**

**XiaoHunter18: Entonces dime tu nombre.**

**Kyamond02: No te revelaré mis datos personales. Jamás.**

**XiaoHunter18: Yo tampoco lo haré, Kyamond02, pero es pero que tengas la cortesía de responderme a la siguiente pregunta: ¿me puedes facilitar la dirección del burdel donde trabajas?**

A esas alturas, Sakura apretaba las manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, aferrando y retorciendo la tela del sofá mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

**Kyamond02: Te has pasado, Cazador de Dangos.**

**XiaoHunter18: ... **

**XiaoHunter18: ¿Qué?**

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa arrogante a la par que fulguraba maliciosamente la pantalla.

**Kyamond02: ¡Sí! porque no entiendo ese detalle en su nick, ¿qué demonios? no sé que cazas, así que me he dicho... ¡Cazador de Dangos!**

**XiaoHunter18: Estás pirada.**

**Kyamond02: Pff, eso es irrelevante para mí.**

**XiaoHunter18: ¿Sabes qué?, empiezas a ser un dolor de cabeza, mujer.**

Suspiró y alcanzó el cojín más cercano que tenía para hundir su cara en él y dejar escapar un grito ahogado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? ah, espera un segundo: la adolescencia. Aunque según él ya era mayor de edad, ¿qué no podía ser un poco más agradable y darle la bienvenida? hizo un par de muecas mientras pensaba en su próxima contestación.

**Kyamond02: Hemos empezado con mal pie, ¿lo hacemos de nuevo?**

**XiaoHunter18: Hn, está bien.**

**Kyamond02: ¡Genial!, puedes llamarme Kya, a ti te llamaré Hunter, ¿te parece bien?**

**XiaoHunter18: Perfecto.**

¿Por qué tenía la sospecha de que el sujeto que manipulaba a Hunter estaba riéndose sarcásticamente de ella? ¡de ninguna manera? bufó e infló un moflete infantilmente, renuente a rendirse con él. _Toda buena profesora nunca abandona sus propósitos, y su propósito era sacar algo de todo aquello. _Y a algo se refería a una charla memorable que llevarse a la tumba o cualquier otra cosa.

**Kyamond02: Mira, si comienzo a ser pesada, puedes desconectarte.**

**XiaoHunter18: Bueno...**

**Kyamond02: Empecemos por algo simple; ¿qué te gusta hacer?**

**XiaoHunter18: Tch, me lo estás poniendo fácil.**

_XiaoHunter18 se ha desconectado el 13 de Septiembre a las 23:24 pm._

— No está hablando en serio._  
_

* * *

_¿Qué tal, qué tal, qué tal?_

_¡No me maten! creo que igual se les hace incómodo la negrita y el ''script'' ¡pero era necesario! ¿cómo demonios hago entonces una conversación así? además, que ya he visto en muchos fics —no de estos mediocres de donde meten smileis, yo JAMÁS haré cosa tan impura(?)— donde he reparado en ello. En fin, no es que sea una cosa clave en el fanfic, pero es lo incipiente. Bueno, es cortito porque como ya véis es el prólogo, me gustaría agregar más narración pero no sé que hacer más. Espero que no os hayáis perdido._

_Creo que, es más, estoy segurísima de que ya sabéis quien es XiaoHunter18, ¿no? ¡Pues Len! sí, que mas da desvelaros la sorpresa, ¡es ella la que no se tiene que dar cuenta...! aún. (?) El ''Hunter'', que en inglés significa cazador, sí tiene un concepto ''clave'' para él. Al fin y al cabo es un poco mujeriego... (¿Un poco nada más?(?))_

_En fin, me parece que para mañana ya tengo el capítulo uno, pero deben tener en cuenta de que escribo otros fanfics y dentro de nadita empezaré con un nuevo proyecto. Aww, hacía mucho tiempo que no subía nada de vocaloid... pobre de mí... **¡Hey, quizá suba el trailer del fanfic!** Sí, ya tengo los dos trailers d emis otros fanfics, ¿por qué de este no?_

_¡En fin! (otra vez!) Ojalá esta mini-introducción haya sido de vuestro agrado, la autora está pachucha de las anginas y por el dolor de la garganta y la migraña no está muy esclarecida..._

_¡Quiero reviews, REVIEWS!_

_Disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía** u.u_

_¡Continuará! ... si quieren._


End file.
